


Let Destiny Ride

by Viridian5



Category: Two Guys a Girl and a Pizza Place
Genre: Crack Fic, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-27
Updated: 2001-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Berg reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Destiny Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Adventures of Captain Karma" and "The Aftermath."
> 
> They're slashy again! Yes! It's amazing how much of the craziness in here is canon.

"I'll have to look in the dumpster. How could you do this to me, Pete?" Berg asked as he walked past me.

I was giggling into the seat cushion. "Throw out the trash like it's trash? Gee, I dunno." I grabbed his arm and tumbled him onto the couch on top of me, throwing his high school yearbook to the floor in the process. I didn't know why they made him a cowgirl for his high school play, but he really had been a pretty one. Damn, now I had "Oklahoma!" stuck in my head.

Weird how we'd done some kind of personality switch over the last few months. Now he was all "things happen for a reason; I'm looking for The One," while I just wanted to make my roommate scream my name. Screw destiny.

Screw _me_.

"Pete, let me up!" Wiggle, wiggle.

Felt nice, so I let my hand drift down over his ass. Oh yeah, I had a good buzz, and I wanted him. "The garbage men won't come for it until tomorrow morning. Your one-eyed fat chick's phone number isn't going anywhere until then." He'd found her at a Captain Karma comic signing. Two Captain Karma fans getting together could not be good. They might breed.

"She hasn't been a one-eyed fat chick in years, it looks like." Berg struggled. Naughty Berg.

"Play with me," I said as I got a good grip on his ass.

His dark eyes got a bit of spark to them as he finally realized that since I was drunk, I was horny. Duh. "What happened to all your talk about me staying true to Irene?"

He'd told Irene he loved her, and she'd laughed and closed the door in his face. Him and his psycho chicks. He was an iron file to the magnet of their insanity. I shouldn't have been surprised when he ended up with Irene. This former one-eyed fat chick named either Katie or Patches or both was probably at least as nuts. "Whatever."

"Johnny got you drunk?" All innuendo.

Like it wasn't all Berg's fault that I figured out I was bi. "He's _married_." Cute, but very, very married. And very, very whipped. "Sharon dragged him off to something or other." I started to giggle. "He wanted to see _The Boys of Fire Island_ before he figured out what it was. He thought it was about firemen."

Berg almost choked. "So Johnny didn't get you drunk."

"Nope. Got drunk with Ashley."

"Ashley? Are you nuts?"

"You were the one who used to go out with her, but don't worry. When we got home she was looking at me like she hoped I'd make some kind of drunken move on her, and I left her on the steps with her mouth gaping like she was some kind of giant fish." If Ashley and I were in some kind of movie or TV show, our night out like that would guarantee that we'd end up as a couple.

Ewwww.

"Go, Pete!"

I kissed him hard. Berg had a great mouth and a wicked tongue. But as I was kissing him and unzipping his fly, he pulled away. "No," he said. "I can't do this. Pete, I keep associating you with my mom, and I don't want to associate my mom with sex, okay?"

His mom looks like Bo Derek, so what was I supposed to do, _not_ make a move on her? She _wanted_ me. I even gave her up to keep his friendship. What else did I have to do?

Ah. I had something that might work. I put my hand down the front of his pants and started to stroke. He made this great whimpering sound and started to rock, which meant he was grinding himself against my dick. Oh yeah.

"No fair," he moaned.

"What's fair?" I asked, and he silenced me with a devouring kind of kiss. He let up on the grinding for a moment to unzip my pants and pull my dick out. I did the same for him, so we could rub against one another. With the way he was rocking, it was like he was riding me. I guess that made me Destiny, so I whinnied again against his lips and laughed.

"What does Captain Karma have to do to get his trusty steed's respect?" Berg asked as he nipped my ear and rocked and rocked. I was a rocking horse?

"Blow me." And then he was. Hot, wet, his wicked tongue everywhere.... And that didn't even get into the way his fingers stroked my balls. Fuck, it had been too long--he'd been angry at me about his mom _forever_\--so I went off much faster than I wanted to, but I went off with a bang. I'd missed this so much.

As I caught my breath, he slid up me so his dick would be waiting at my mouth. I took just the tip of it between my lips, tonguing and sucking at it, then I grabbed his hipbones and pulled him forward to help him slide in. He shouted my name and tried to hold back a bit. I growled around his hard length and kneaded his ass through his pants, which helped him get the message.

As he fucked my face, I could feel the tip of his dick at the back of my throat now and then. If I hadn't been so impatient, if I'd taken the time to strip him, I would have been able to make him so much crazier, but my long-term planning was kind of shot. But that was okay, because Berg's long-term abilities were gone too, and he was just _here_ with me in a way he hadn't been for way too long.

He came shouting my name, then slumped back, breathing hard. "Fuck, Pete."

I snuggled my limp, Jello-like body deeper into the couch. "You're still going to go looking for that phone number when you recover." We did things this way.

He ran his hand through my hair, then settled in beside me on the couch for a while. "You're my best friend. Even if you do throw out the trash."

"Ditto." I knew he'd be gone when I woke up, but he always came back.

That was destiny.

 

### End


End file.
